User blog:Mcdamon23/Gregory Edgeworth vs Atticus Finch - Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History
Welcome back one and all to the premiere of the second half of this season of Ace Attorney vs History as we're going straight to court with this one and it's not Wright vs Finch. Today we've gotten famed attorney and Deceased father of Miles Edgeworth, Gregory Edgeworth up against main character of to kill a mockingbird and legendary attorney, Atticus Finch in this courtroom battle of Legendary attorneys and single fathers who fought and lost an unwinnable battle in court to their hardest, but managed to bring a hard blow upon their undefeatable foes that let to harm upon their families. for some of you Phoenix Wright vs Atticus Finch would be the most obvious one for me to do for this series. It is my most wanted erb suggestion afterall, but in this courtroom series there are a lot of other attorneys in the series and Gregory Edgeworth just makes way more sense for his opponent. Besides Wright vs Finch has been done alot already by other people on this wiki in some way or form. The dl-6 date is also around the corner so let's honor the day of Gregory's death with a battle featuring him This certainly was an interesting one for me to do and quite hard to write disses for though surprisingly just for Finch since he's really an almost perfect person, but I found just enough stuff to diss on him and I'd say it turned out well in the end. Thanks as always goes to Leandro for the lovely cover and let's start this second half of this season. Battle (Gregory Edgeworth in this color, Atticus Finch in this color) Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History Gregory Edgeworth vs Atticus Finch begin Gregory Edgeworth: The defense is ready you honor. There’s no turning back till the very end. Upon this court I’ve been assigned to take out this flawed town’s “supposed legend”. Hate to sound like Manfred, but set your watch, man. This will take just five minutes. Here’s the case even without the sequel, there’s cracks in his perfect image. It’s admirable you did Tom case for free put aside food on your offsprings trey. All they’ll really need is your believes forced down their throats yet cause dismay. A decent father at best who let his kids be Scouted by the villain. This is where we would Boo this man, but we know he can protect your children. Atticus Finch: Your honor, if I may, I have to say the defense’s case truly is a piece of cake. He almost got me fooled no one helped with toppings like the old Manfred days. Now, sit back and know how it’s like in my world as everything turns grey. You’ll be feeling deja vú for what my records hold shall melt your case away. I’m all for a fair trial, though ripping my style won’t do you any good. Your honor, you’ll be sure that Finch shall have Gregory Pecked with a lawsuit. Not one to judge color, but you’re too dark in my shadows with a short lifespan. I’m an American figure. Try to compare when your case gets out Japan. Gregory Edgeworth: Sorry, but there’s a hole in that statement. Sadly the State’s state disagrees. Can’t even solve your case, lucky after my time my child did mine for me. Face the facts, my son’s Miles over the edge, worth more than your Jem in the rough. Got no trust from you when you put him suspect when Bob you knewell got cut off. Didn’t tend to pull strings off your Harp, but sure Lee made it for your foes easy. I’m not sad you’ve lost, I’m sad you got no good case and made it go briefly. living all black and white, some logic chess should show why you did not do well. White may had advantage, but you not looking at all your sets is how black fell. Atticus Finch: If proof you seek, you’ll get some. Court, Let me bring attention to his coat and hat. Shields those to some student he worked with, gave nothing to his kid in his footsteps though one wrong claim brought him trauma and Yogi living off picnic baskets. Now where’s that proving “truth”? No shock your son went ways with your pal Manfred. There’s your sad truth you’re stuck in, grasp for air, you’ll still fall down unconscious. Might be harsh, but so it was for the woman who lost all through your conscious. Looks like DL-6 brought some more holes in you, but you should know things would hurt. Turn Badd against Karma, Karma shoots back. Now that’s to kill a mocking-Worth. Gregory Edgeworth: How disappointing of you, Finch. You just reminded me a bit of that scum. but you’re not half the man he is and I can’t deny your claims aren’t dumb. Even if it wasn’t my intention it’s true. You have earned your court place. If I have to beat a man of truth, Your honor then I’ll resign from this case. Atticus Finch: Forgive me for some of my words, but in courts of law you have to be stern. Shame some people are so petty for we lost a man from who we could learn. Face the facts, No matter how hard, when fighting for truth we’re on the same level. with worse men we need to take care of, I’ll resign from this case as well. Gregory and Atticus: Now let’s end this pointless trial, tearing down good men ain’t a lawyer’s Job. Spare us your guilty verdict, they’re better saved for the likes of Manfred and Bob. Who won? Who's next? You decide! Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History 'Poll' who won? Gregory Edgeworth Atticus Finch Hints Next time: AavhHint 2.png AavhHint.png aavhHint3.jpg Category:Blog posts